sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Alan
Alan is an alien from a planet, of which he and Ann are the last survivors. He and Ann are the antagonists of the first 13 episodes of Sailor Moon R, although they were far more misguided than truly evil. He has blue hair, and a stripe of pink on his bangs each side of his head. He played the flute. Alan and Ann came to Earth sometime after hearing about it from Queen Beryl, as they needed energy for the Doom Tree. Alan and Ann sent Cardians to drain energy from people to give to the Doom Tree. This forced Luna to restore the memories of the Sailor Scouts so they could fight them. While he and Ann were posing as humans at Serena's school, Alan fell in love with Serena. Ann did not know this at first, nor did he know that she was in love with Darien. They soon found each other out in Episode 4. At one point, Lita fell in love with Alan, and Ann sent Cardian Mophead to attack them. Alan wanted to play Prince Charming in the play, but was disappointed that Darien was Prince Charming and Ann was Snow White, so he sent Cardian Pierrot to crash the play. When Serena and Ann got put in detention, Alan summoned a Cardian named Insectia who disobeyed him, jumping on his head, and even attacking ducks, until she was destroyed. Eventually, Alan and Ann's identities were revealed to the Sailor Scouts, and they fought at the Doom Tree. Alan and Ann had the advantage, but Alan began to realize that what they were doing was wrong, seeing Serena with Darien made him realize the true power of love. Ann, however, did not, until the Doom Tree attacked Alan, and she jumped in front of him and took the hit, getting stabbed by one of the Doom Tree's vines, killing her. After the Doom Tree told them that it needed love energy to survive, and that Alan and Ann's people were corrupted by the Negaverse, the Doom Tree was healed by Sailor Moon, and brought Ann back to life. Alan and Ann left Earth with the Doom Tree to start a new and better life somewhere else. Alan attacks with an attack similar to Zoycite's Zoy, except it appears to be more of a gravity attack to knock the enemy down. Voiced by Vince Corazza Trivia Alan bears a strong resemblence to Fiore, a character that only appeared in the Sailor Moon R movie including similar color schemes matching hair color and style color palattes despite being almost identical, Fiore is not related to Alan's race. Alan's flute song makes cameos in some episodes and the Sailor Moon super S movie when Peruru first arrived to help the Sailor Scouts in the background music. In the original Japanese, he and Ann were introduced as completely new enemies with no confirmation of even knowing the Negaverse's existence. In the dub, they are associated with the Negaverse and heard of earth from Queen Beryl. Category:Main antagonists Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sailor Moon R Villains